


Anger Management

by slash_whump_addict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Dean, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_whump_addict/pseuds/slash_whump_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's going out of his way to be the good older brother. Which of course means mercilessly teasing Sam as much as possible about things that *really* piss him off. Sam's reaction takes him by surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Have you read the summary? Yes? Well then don't say you weren't warned about Dean's teasing!

As he tried to get comfortable on crappy motel pillows, Sam Winchester figured this was just another day. He and Dean had finished a tiring but relatively simple salt and burn case, followed by hustling pool at the local bar. Strictly speaking, Sam hustled pool while Dean flirted with practically every woman in the place.  
  
They headed back to the motel $300 better off, and ordered in a large pizza each (veggie supreme with half fat cheese for Sam, and a meat feast with onions and jalapeños for Dean), and a couple of packs of beer. Now they were both freshly showered, towel clad, and propped up on their beds devouring their meal.  
  
Dean sighed contentedly and wriggled further back into his pillows. “Nothin’ better than a night of hot pizza and cold beer Sammy. Well, except for hot pizza, cold beer and sex of course!”  
  
“Hmmm” Sam agreed, “but two out of three ain’t bad!”  
  
“Yeah but three out of three’s even better!”  
  
“I’m not the one who hit on every woman in the bar and came back here alone!” Sam smirked. He found it highly amusing that Dean hadn’t managed to find himself a warm, willing body for the night. Serves him right - he knew the day would come when Dean ‘sex on legs’ Winchester’s charms would fail.  
  
Dean shrugged, “What can I say, Sammy? I thought I’d come back here and spend some _quality time_ with you. Isn’t that what you chicks like these days?”  
  
“Hilarious Dean, however do you come up with these witty retorts?” Sam said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Dean pulled back his shoulders, flashed a cocky grin and winked at his brother.  “It’s a God given talent. I have so many of ‘em it’s hard to keep a track. It’s a guy thing, you wouldn’t understand, Sammy!”  
  
Huffing out a breath and rolling his eyes again, the automatic reaction which accompanied the words, “It’s _Sam_! Damn it Dean, stop being such an ass!”  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked, clearly enjoying the fact he’d got Sam riled…and so quickly. He’d turned towards Sam slightly, leaning the top of his body in a way that was obviously designed to taunt Sam even more. “Hey calm down there Samantha, don’t get your panties in a bunch!”  
  
Sam couldn’t help the anger rising in him, he was _sick_ of Dean’s digs at his masculinity. He intended to keep his voice calm, but as the words left his mouth, he was surprised himself at the ferocity of which they came out. “Dude, seriously, would you _**stop**_ with the ‘Sam’s a girl’ routine? It’s beyond old, and not only that, it’s total crap!”  
  
“What’s the matter Sammy, am I touching a nerve?” he chimed. “You could’ve got yourself some tonight, that cute redhead at the end of the bar was giving you the eye all night. She not your type? Too petite? I know how you ladies like a broad masculine build in a guy.” he sniggered, rolling his shoulders and flexing his muscles again.  
  
“Fuck you!” Sam spat. He knew the current expression on his face was what Dean would refer to as his ‘Bitchface’, but right now he felt it was warranted.  
  
Dean was starting to get that glint in his eye like when he knew he had the monster of the day in his sights, and was about to pull the trigger. “No seriously dude, we should go back out and find you someone…you really need to get laid! Dean flopped back down onto his pillow and waved his beer bottle towards Sam, smirking as he carried on talking. “You keep PMS’ing like you are and you’ll be even more of a pissy bitch and I can’t be having that Sammy. I need you sharp when you’re covering my back.” He nodded as if agreeing with himself. “I’m sure we can find you someone who can stand all that touchy feely emo crap you modern girls just love so much.”  
  
Sam felt himself rising to sit up on the bed, swinging his legs down onto the floor. “Jesus Christ, Dean. Just because I let my feelings out, it doesn’t make a girl. Not everyone can turn their emotions on and off like you. It’s not healthy, it’s totally fucked up!”  
  
 _Now_ he was getting really pissed off. _Just let it go, you’ll only encourage him_ , he thought to himself. Logically, he should do that, but somehow he knew this was going to end badly, no doubt with him being the one to do the sensible thing and leave the room to calm down. Of course, by doing that, he’d be giving Dean more ammunition to throw at him for more ‘girly shit’, but right now, he was tired and pissed off, and didn’t care… much.  
  
He glanced back over at Dean, who had started flicking through the TV channels. To anyone else, it looked like he was letting it drop, but Sam knew better. Dean wasn’t finished; he was just biding his time. Why were older brothers such bastards?! Sighing to himself, Sam headed towards his bag to fish out the grey sweatpants and t-shirt he favoured for sleeping in.  
  
He heard an amused snort from behind him and rolled his eyes. “Here we go again!” he whispered to himself. He squared his shoulders and let out a slow breath - he wasn’t going to give Dean the satisfaction of getting to him again. He could hear the smirk in Dean’s voice as he spoke.  
  
“Oh off out are we, Sammy? Gonna go and hit that bar and finally get yourself laid? Hey, maybe you should look for a dude this time!” he guffawed.  
  
Clenching his jaw, Sam spun around and faced Dean. “What the fuck are you talking about, Dean? _A dude_? You have a seriously warped sense of humour, you know that? He pulled on his sweatpants, determined to ignore Dean… well _more_ determined. He had his t-shirt in his hands as Dean spoke again, this time in more of a pensive tone.  
  
“Hmm, I’d lay odds on you being the bottom there Sammy…after all, it’s the girl that _takes_ dick, right?!” With that, he threw his head back and laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes when he looked up - to where Sam was now looking down at him. Sam didn’t remember moving towards Dean’s bed, but here he was, towering over him, and looking thunderous. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he gave Dean credit for looking a little shocked, and if the taller man said so himself, a little intimidated.  
  
“What the fuck Sammy, can’t you take a joke now?”  
  
Sam’s voice again surprised him, a low rumble tinged with more anger. “I can take a _joke_ Dean, but this isn’t funny! How, after all these years do you not get tired of the ‘girl’ stuff?” He felt his breath coming faster, the angrier he got. “And as for _taking dick_ , it sure wouldn’t be me in that equation!”  
  
Dean raised both eyebrows this time. “Oh yeah?” he said, standing to his full height, “Are you sure about that?” he asked with yet another cocky smirk, though Sam could also see what seemed like a challenge in his eyes. _Don’t be stupid Sam_ , he told himself, _don’t react, don’t let him win again_.  
  
The younger man took a step away, shoving his brother hard on the shoulder. “Fuck you!” he spat out, and turned back towards his own bed.  
  
“You said that already, sweetheart!” Dean was sounding extremely pleased with himself, much to Sam’s disgust. Unfortunately, he wasn’t done. “I should be surprised, but I guess I’m not. Sorry Sammy boy, you’ll just have to live with the knowledge that I’m the _real man_ around here!”  
  
Sam turned back again, this time he could feel his chest and cheeks flush as his anger built, but somehow, he remained reasonably calm. “Dean, do you remember back at Pierpont Inn in Connecticut – when you asked me why people assume we’re gay? Huh, _do you_?”  
  
Dean frowned slightly, yeah he remembered alright – Sam took a perverse kind of pleasure in that. “I said maybe people think you’re overcompensating. You are kinda butch, Dean... and here you are, raising the subject of screwing a guy!” Sam couldn’t help the bark of laughter that left him at that. “Working from that logic, if anyone’s the girl around here, it’s you for even bringing it up! Sounds to me like you’ve given it some thought…though I can’t quite work out how it makes you the man if you’re the one… oh never mind, I’m not even going there!”  
  
Dean closed the distance between them until their faces were practically touching. “You’re full of shit!” he said in a low voice, still laced with that annoying teasing tone. “You don’t have the balls Sammy, you’re all talk. You could never be man enough to do…that! You’d run away screaming like a twelve year old, as fast as you could if a guy even tried to _kiss_ you.”  
  
Sam was fuming, all the years of pent up anger from being constantly teased by his brother about anything - everything – seemed to seep into that moment. “Oh my _God_ Dean would you LET.IT.GO?! You don’t have a fucking clue what you’re talking about. Why would I even consider it?” He started pacing a small area outside the bathroom door, shaking his head, in disbelief. “And why the _fuck_ are we even talking about this anyway? Seriously dude, I think it’s you that needs to laid if you’re so hard up you’re talking about sex with a guy!”  
  
Sam threw his hands up in the air, totally exasperated. “And for the record, you jackass, I would never get myself into a situation where a guy would try and kiss me. And even if I did, I wouldn’t ‘run away screaming’ if he tried!”  
  
This was so ridiculous! He needed to calm down, so he turned towards the bathroom intent on splashing cold water on him face. He was halfway there when Dean spoke again. His tone still had the same teasing edge to it, still cocky, but also it was somehow different. Sam must’ve misheard his brother through his anger…there’s no way Dean could’ve said anything remotely like what Sam thought he just heard. Turning to face his brother, Sam looked at him with a puzzled expression. “What?”  
  
He watched as a look that was 100% pure challenge spread over Dean’s face. He spoke slowly but clearly. “I said… _**prove it**_.” Sam’s expression turned from shocked, to puzzled, and back to pissed off in a heartbeat.  
  
“God you are such a dick!” he shouted, hand on the bathroom door when he felt Dean’s hand close around his other wrist. He spun around, right up in Dean’s face. “What NOW?” he screamed.  
  
The older man’s reply was to bring his free hand behind Sam’s neck, and press their lips together. It was soft at first, and when Sam gasped, Dean deepened it and swept his tongue into his brother’s mouth, before pulling back and letting go of him. Sam slammed hard into the bathroom door, a look of horror on his face. Dean sniggered, and started walking back towards his bed. “Told ya Sammy. If that door hadn’t been in the way you’d be running!!”  
  
Sam steadied himself, before stupidly stating the obvious. “You kissed me!”  
  
Dean arched an eyebrow. “Yeah Sammy, and I think I proved my point!” he said smugly, tucking him thumbs in the waistband of his towel, pulling it lower down his hips in the process. He probably thought he looked like a cowboy hooking his fingers into his belt, the smug bastard.  
  
“But you kissed me Dean... **you** kissed me, not some random guy. My _brother_! Of course I’m going to back away, do you think I’m some kind of freak?” Predicting his brother’s answer, he quickly added “No wait, don’t you dare answer that!”  
  
“What can I say Sammy? It was only a kiss, nothing to get worked up about. Oh..” he paused for effect, pointing a finger at Sam mockingly “Was that…was that a ‘Dear Diary’ moment for you Sammy…was that like, your first proper kiss or something?” He threw his head back and laughed – hard.  
  
That was it, Sam had had enough. He charged forward, and punched Dean square in the mouth. Stunned at such an unusual reaction from his brother, Dean staggered back and landed on the bed. “Whoa, easy there Sammy!” He raised his hand to his mouth and gently wiped away a dribble of blood from his lip. “Jesus, you really do need to learn how to control your hormones darlin’...you can’t go around punch -”  
  
Dean didn’t get finish his sentence due to the fact that his Sasquatch of a brother had him pinned to the bed with his entire weight. Dean moved his arms instinctively to try and dislodge him, but Sam saw it coming and quickly grabbed both of Dean’s wrists, and pinned them above his head. Sam could see the strain in both of their arms as they fought to overpower one another. Sam knew that despite his extra height, he didn’t have much of an advantage over Dean – he did have a few years more practise at fighting than Sam did himself.  Quickly, he shoved his hips down hard against Dean’s pelvis, and wrapped his legs around Dean’s own, so he couldn’t get enough leverage to flip them.  
  
“Sam, get the fuck off me!” Dean spat. “NOW!”  
  
“No way Dean, not until you agree to stop calling me a GIRL!” It had taken until that point for Sam to become aware that not only was Dean now naked where the towel had come undone during their tussle; but that Dean was also hard! He gasped in shock and started to lift off him, only to realise that Dean wasn’t the only one. “Shit!” Quickly rationalising it in his head, Sam came to conclusion that it was adrenaline. It wasn’t as if the rush they both got after a well done hunt, didn’t sometimes cause the same reaction.  
  
He was drawn from his thoughts by Dean pushing his hips up – thinking his brother was going to try again to flip them, he pressed down harder, which only resulted in grinding their crotches together. Even through his sweatpants, Sam could feel the heat coming off Dean.  As he pushed down again, he heard Dean draw in a sharp breath, and what sounded suspiciously like a whimper. Sam looked down again and his own breath caught when he saw the hooded eyes and flushed cheeks of his brother. He had a light sheen of sweat over his face, neck and chest, yet he still had that stupid smug smirk on his face. Dean was pure sex, and didn’t he damn well know it?!  
  
“Seems like you’re a little bit…worked up there, Sammy. All you have to do is say the word and I’ll help you out!” he said, snickering again.  
  
Sam just looked at him blankly. “Huh? What –“, he panted. “What are you talking about, ‘help me out’?”  
  
Raising an eyebrow even further, Dean slowly shook his head. “I knew you didn’t have it in you!” Sam squeezed Dean’s wrists even tighter, and growled in frustration. He could already see bruises forming - Dean was so going to kick his ass when he finally got loose.  
  
Sam really wasn’t sure what was going on, and more importantly, why Dean was _letting_ whatever it was, happen. He knew his brother was stubborn, and refused to back down from a challenge, but this? This was crazy, even for Dean. Any minute now, the older man was going to give up and utter the words Sam hardly ever got to hear - “You win.” Fine, if they were playing the most fucked up game of chicken ever, Sam fully intended to win!  
  
This time there was no way in hell he was backing down. This time, his big brother would have to admit defeat…and Sam just hoped it was soon, because _Jesus_ , now he was kissing Dean, and it was setting him on fire. This was so wrong, and _still_ Dean wasn’t backing down. _He’s a fucking lunatic_ , Sam thought.  
  
Things became more frantic, each man seeing how far they could push each other. Even after pushing spit slicked fingers into him, then eventually shedding his sweatpants to slide deep inside his brother, Sam was expecting a punch to the jaw any second. But the punch didn’t come. At some point he’d let Dean’s wrists go, but instead of his hands curled into fists, and ready to fight, they were clinging tightly to Sam’s broad shoulders. It was almost like he was trying to bring him closer rather than push him away. They stared at each other, both panting hard. Dean broke the silence .  
  
“So now what, Sammy? Is that all you got?” he let out what sounded like a snort and a laugh, followed by a grunt as Sam thrust hard into him. Dean’s eyes widened comically, before he taunted his brother again. “I knew you were too much of a pussy. I expected more from you, Sammy! I’ve had the tiniest of women ride me harder than that!”  
  
Now Sam really did see red. He leaned down and sealed his mouth hard over Dean’s, thrusting his tongue in and out as he built up a steady rhythm with his body. He released Dean’s mouth, long enough to draw breath, only to let it out in a deep groan.  
  
He looked at Dean with pleading eyes, hoping he would hear Sam’s silent request for him to back down before things got any more twisted; but still nothing changed.  
  
Dean turned his head to the side, baring his neck. In his furious state of mind, wanting to get his brother to finally admit defeat, Sam leaned and bit hard on the long expanse of flesh. He felt Dean’s gasp right through his body, so he bit again, and then sucked hard on the bite. This time, Dean let out a moan.  
  
“Damn it Dean, will you just give up?” the taller man all but begged. He didn’t like the way this was going…or more to the point, his brain didn’t like it, but his body was screaming for _more_...now. He was enjoying it too much, he had to stop it.  
  
“Why give up, Sammy? I’m proving a point here…don’t tell me that’s the best you can do…”  
  
Sam dropped his head onto Dean’s shoulder in disbelief. God his brother was being a jerk. He gently shook his head, this couldn’t be happening, it had to be a dream. Here he was, buried in his brother in the most intimate of ways, sweating and panting with anger. _Anger and_ ** _lust_** , his subconscious supplied. Lifting his head he looked around the room, mentally taking an inventory. Everything was as it should be, except for him and Dean. The room had to be on fire, it just had to be, and he was burning up along with it. The overwhelming heat was unnatural.  
  
After another look around, he slowly started to accept that this was real. Now he _needed_ to get Dean to put a stop to this, because if he didn’t, Sam didn’t think he had the willpower to. This was beyond bad!  
  
He kissed his brother roughly again, this time catching Dean’s swollen lower lip in his teeth, right over where his fist had made contact with it. He bit down, and tasted blood - blood from a cut he caused, which somehow only turned Sam on even more. Dean hissed, but didn’t pull back. Sam ran his tongue over the gash, and tweaked Dean’s nipple at the same time. Immediately he felt a heel digging into the back of his thigh, anchoring him. He was completely overwhelmed, and he knew he’d reached breaking point.  


* * * * *

  
Soon, there was no more words, no more arguing. The only sounds were their panting breaths, moans and the sound of skin against skin. Sam was pounding into his brother with such force that he didn’t know if the rickety old bed frame would hold much longer. With a strangled cry, they both came and everything went momentarily black for Sam. He could feel himself shaking – though for entirely different reasons now - and his heartbeat…rapid didn’t even begin to cover how fast it was racing. Before his arms gave out completely, he moved off his brother and flopped down on the bed next to him.  
  
When the room finally stopped spinning, Sam’s mind was reeling. _What the fuck_? He wasn’t gay, but he’d just had sex with a guy, and enjoyed it. No, strike that, he’d just had sex with his _brother_ , and he’d _loved it_. There was angry sex, and then there was what he and Dean had just shared. It was so intense, like nothing he’d ever felt before and it was… it was amazing! _Oh God, I’m so going to hell_ , he told himself over and over. _I’m going to hell, and Dean’s going to be the one to put me there…no doubt slowly and painfully_.  
  
He slowly turned his head to the side to look at Dean, who had rolled away, his back to Sam. His shoulders were shaking, and he was making gasping and sobbing noises. _Jesus fuck_ his brother was crying!  
  
Sam cursed himself…what the hell was he thinking? Did he just? Oh God! He ran through things quickly again in his mind, while willing himself not to throw up. Dean didn’t tell him to stop… if he’d said it; Sam would’ve heard him, even through everything else. Dean was pulling him closer…goading him, _encouraging him_ …so why was he crying and Sam wasn’t? What kind of monster did that make Sam? A cold sweat broke out all over him.  
  
He tentatively reached out for his brother’s shoulder, feeling the tense muscles under his palm. “Dean? Shit Dean, I’m so sorry. I don’t know… I didn’t mean... I just…”  he flung himself back on the bed. “Fuuuuck!” he heaved out. Really, what could he say - what does a reasonable person say when they’ve just had sex with their brother?  
  
He felt Dean twist on the bed, and Sam forced himself to look his brother in the eye. His heart pounded in his chest, relief flooding through him as he realised that Dean was in fact laughing, not crying. ‘You’re laughing!” he whispered, totally shocked.  
  
“No shit, Sherlock” Dean barked, as he leapt on top of Sam, pushing the younger man’s wrists above his head, in a complete mirror image of their earlier position.  
  
‘What - ?” Sam managed to huff out before Dean was kissing him again like his life depended on it. Then he was gone, and walking gingerly towards the bathroom. ‘Dean, what the fuck was that? he all but squeaked.  
  
Turning back to his brother with a huge grin on his face, he said “That was you finally manning up, Sammy!” This time it was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. “Jesus, you took so long I was beginning to think you really _were_ a girl. There’s only so long a guy can wait. It sure was worth it though!” he winked.  
  
Sam’s stomach dropped as the realisation struck that he’s been totally and utterly played. “You - ? I -? Worth the - ?” As his brother threw him an entirely new level of smug grin, Sam was aware that he must look like a fish gasping for air. Dean went through the bathroom door, and even over the noise of the shower running, Sam could hear him laughing.  


* * * * *

  
After lying there for a few minutes, trying to figure out ways he could get is revenge on his idiot brother, he came to a decision. As the saying goes, revenge is a dish best served cold, and all he had to do was to think of something. Dean wasn’t the only one who could bide his time. Anyway, he was sure there wasn’t exactly a protocol for getting your own back on your brother who just took seduction to a whole new – and very twisted - level.  
  
Dean came back into the room, and Sam completely forgot all plotting revenge. He found himself again grabbed by the wrist, pulled from the bed and dragged into the shower. Dean kissed him deeply before sliding his hands down Sam’s back to squeeze his butt cheeks.  
  
“Sammy, that was great and all, but now it’s my turn. I’m gonna show you how it’s really done!” Sam’s breath caught at the look of sheer lust in his brother’s eyes, and then caught again as Dean’s hand moved his hand to grip Sam’s hardness.  
  
With his own brand of smug grin, Sam said “There’s nothing girly about _that_ Dean, admit it!”  
  
The older man tightened his grip, stroking a few times until Sam moaned. Dean’s face broke into a broad grin as he said, “No Sammy, you’re definitely all man. You win!”

~~ FIN ~~


End file.
